


Boom, Boom, Clap

by SummerH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Aztec, Beta Derek Hale, Changed a Few Things about the Lore, Human Sacrifice, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Will Tag as the story moves along, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerH/pseuds/SummerH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to think he's your average teenager. He has a few good friends, a hot boyfriend, a bully ( he swears the asshole has a thing for his friend) and an awesome dad, who happens to be the town's sheriff. </p><p>All that changes after he finds a dead body of a teenager in the woods. In the end, he finds out that sacrifices are real and so are werewolves.</p><p>Maybe his life isn't as average as he first thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been itching to post a story on the site, and after a short wait, I'm finally able to! This plot came to me after looking up some ideas for a story in a different fandom. I did a lot of research, but changed a few things. 
> 
> Not beta read. All spoilers from here and out will be posted at the end of each chapter, if there is any.

Stiles impatiently tapped his pen on his desk, waiting for the final minute of class to be over with. Today was a special day, like super special. Today marked the one year anniversary with his boyfriend, Derek Hale. He had a few things planned out, minus a few minor things here and there.

When the bell finally rang, Stiles quickly moved to stand after stuffing his stuff in his bookbag. Just when he got to the door, a grinning Jackson blocked him from leaving the class.

Stiles glared at Jackson, wondering what he wanted. He had too many things to do, and talking to the other teen wasn't one of them.

"In a rush, Bilinski?"

Stiles sighed out loud. He didn't have time for Jackson, so he needed to make this quick and hopefully painless.

"It's Stilinski, and that's none of your concern," Stiles stated, tugging his bookbag on.

Jackson's grin turned into a smirk, tilting his head to the side while looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, whatever," Jackson said, "Anyways, we're doing a few runs in the woods in a couple hours, you better be there."

"Hey! I already---," Stiles stopped when Jackson grabbed his shirt and tugged him close, staring at Stiles with narrowed eyes. 

"Is there a problem?"

Stiles swallowed. As much as he wanted to fight Jackson on this, the last thing he wanted was to fight, especially with Jackson. The other teen had been a bit more bitcher since Lydia broke up with him, he didn't want t to give Jackson a reason to let it out on him.

"Nope." Stiles popped the 'p', shaking his head. "No problem."

Jackson let go of Stiles' blue and white t shirt, once again smirking. 

"Good. Tell McCall to come as well, we can use the extra targets." 

Jackson walked away before Stiles could reply, leaving the other teen feeling annoyed.

Stiles growled softly while heading to the student parking lot, muttering under his breath. This was not fair! He spent the past two nights planning some special surprises for Derek, which were now ruined because of Jackson.

Stiles forced a small smile when he saw his boyfriend, who was waiting for Stiles by both their cars. 

"Hey," Stiles greet awkwardly, stopping a few steps away from Derek. Hale frowned before leaning forward, giving Stiles a gently kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles slid both arms around Derek's waist, resting his head on the other teen's shoulder.

"We won't get to hang out until later on tonight, that is if I come back in one piece," Stiles said. 

He hummed when Derek combed his fingers through Stiles' hair, relaxing his body a little.

"The season doesn't even start for a few weeks," spoke Derek, hand moving down the back of Stiles' head then stopped once at the base of his neck.

"I gave up asking questions a long time ago, as the only answers I've ever gotten was either evil looks or a fist to the face."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep from smiling when he hear Derek's snarl.

"I could just kick his ass," Derek stated, tugging Stiles back enough to look him in the eyes. 

Oh, he knew that Derek could and would kick Jackson's ass, especially if he asked or comment about something. But you could say he was saving that for a rainy day, which might be soon.

"I know, but that won't fix anything."

Stiles gave Derek a smile and leaned forward, kissing Derek once more. The kiss was just as gently as the kiss from earlier, but then Stiles gasped out when he felt Derek's hand under his shirt, fingers gently touching the soft, warm flesh of Stiles' stomach. Stiles pulled back from the kiss and smacked Derek on the arm, playfully pouting at him.

"Hey! That's not fair." Stiles pouted.

Derek just shrugged both shoulders and smiled, trying to act innocent.

____________

Stiles grunted when Jackson and another team mate tackled him into the ground. He was very sure after tonight, his body was going to be sore like it had never been before. He didn't understood why he, Scott and Jared were picked to play the 'other team'. Sure, they weren't the best players on the team and Stiles was the still graceful player, but that didn't mean they should be used as targets.

Stiles glared at Jackson, watching him as the asshole made a comment at Scott. Maybe he should had took Derek's offer to kick Jackson's ass.

"Stilinski."

Stiles pretended like he didn't hear his name being called, moving to stand before brushing himself off. Just as he was about to walk over to Scott, someone grabbed his arm.

"We're missing four balls, you and McCall need to find them."

Stiles looked at Jackson with a stupid look, not sure why the other teen couldn't find them himself. 

"Um, no, thanks; I gotta head home soon." Stiles inhaled a breath when Jackson decided to lean into his space, making him somewhat nervous. "I'm sure home can wait, not like I have plans." Which he did, but he guessed Derek could wait for a little bit longer. 

Three hours later Stiles wanted to punch Jackson and his asshole of friends. The managed to find three of the four balls, but couldn't find the last one. Their 'team captain' told them that they wouldn't head home without that ball. 

Stiles groaned after he kneeled down to look into a brush. His body was beyond ready to head home. 

"Any luck, man?" his friend Scott asked. He felt horrible for his best friend. For some reason Jackson was even more rough with him. Stiles had a feeling that this was the asshole's way of pulling Scott's pink tails, and if that was the case; Stiles was ready to keep the teen away from Scott.

"Nah, maybe we should just---," Stiles stopped when he looked into the bush, "What the fuck," he said. In the bush looked like ripped cloth and a shoe, both soaked in blood. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles moved to stand and saw a small trail of blood. A part of his brain was telling him to go back and call his dad, he was the sheriff afterall. However, a bigger part of his brain chose to go against the other part and followed the blood. Within a few minutes of following a strong odor came out of nowhere. Stiles fought to keep himself from gaging, the smell getting stronger with every step. 

The smell was something Stiles had never smelled before. It was like someone had left something huge out in the woods to rotten. 

Stiles couldn't stop himself from throwing up when he came up to the reason behind that horrible odor, falling to his knees while he continued to throw up.

"Stiles, oh, my God!" Scott said loudly.

With a few yards of them lied a body of a teenaged boy, shirtless and wearing some kind of material around his waist. Blood covered the pale chest, which looked like something had cut into his chest. The poor guy's face had blue painted patterns on it. If wasn't for the smell and throwing up his brains, Stiles probably word be more interested. 

It was a little after midnight when he finally got home. Scott called his dad when they found the body, and because they were the ones to find it; they had to stay until the questions stopped. Stiles spoke a few words but that was it, as he couldn't stop looking at the dead body. The poor guy looked around his age, maybe a tad bit skinnier. The guy's eyes were still opened, but lifeless, mouth hanging slightly opened.

Who would do something like that to a person, especially to a teenager? 

Stiles' eyes stayed glued to the dead body, unable to look away. He heard someone say his name, but he couldn't remove his focus from the dead teen. 

"Stiles!"

Stiles jumped when a pair of hands grabbed onto his shoulders, causing his head to beat harder and faster. 

"Shit," Stiles gasped out, "Derek?" it wasn't like he wasn't happy to see his boyfriend, he just didn't know he had showed up. Which is how he ended up home, sitting on the edge of his bed while Derek was standing at the window, eyes looking out into the darkness. 

"Der?" Stiles' brows furrowed when Derek turned to face him, eyes flashing a blueish color for a second. His mind must be playing tricks on him, maybe due to the lack of sleep and the crazy amount of insane shit.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

Stiles shrugged both shoulders, unsure how to answer that question. How could anyone be alright after seeing a dead body? It's not like it could be said that the dude just fell over and died, someone had killed him and by the looked of it, they removed something from the inside of him.

Who the hell did shit like that?

Derek walked over to Stiles and kneeled infront of him, brows furrowing. Stiles tried to force a smile, wanting to see his boyfriend smiling at him, not looking at him with a worried look. 

"I'm going to stay the night," Derek simply stated, eyes still looking into Stiles'. 

Stiles would say something, but he knew better than to argue when Derek used that tone. That tone was only used when he knew Stiles would fight back about something, using it like a warning. 

Stiles nodded and sighed, flopping backward onto the bed. He didn't say anything while Derek removed both his shoes and socks. Stiles just lied there, eyes on the ceiling while his boyfriend worked on getting both of them ready for bed.

Stiles through back to the dead body, remembering the paint on their face. The way their body had be placed on the ground, the look of lifelessness on their face. That's when a thought came to his mind. 

Was there going to be more killings and we're they going to come after more teenagers, or would the killings be more random? Stiles was never one to admit of being afraid, but he wasn't going to lie, he was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated, but I couldn't stop myself. So far still no spoilers. It's going to take another, maybe two chapters before the fun starts. This is to get some backstories out of the way, as well to get the murders going as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once again, trying to fight his body from falling asleep. Sure, it was late (or early, as it was four in the morning), but he needed to stay awake. He stretched both arms and legs out, hoping the movement would wake his body up some. Derek glanced down and smiled softly, watching as Stiles slept next to him. Tonight had been a bad night for his boyfriend, though, he had a feeling bad didn't even covered it.

Derek's head fell back against the headboard of the bed, eyes looking across the room and stopping at the bedroom door. Both him and his inner wolf were very unhappy with the events from earlier. Derek wanted to rip apart the person who killed that teenager in the woods, for both the killing and the affect it had on Stiles. He growled out softly, thinking back to the state his boyfriend was when Derek had come to pick him up.

He wasn't the only one who wanted to murder the person, as both his mother and father wanted to do the same. Neither them or the rest of the family knew how this happened, since both his sisters were home and didn't hear a sound. How was that even possible? They were werewolves, they were able to hear a sound coming from the edge of the woods, but for some reason they couldn't hear someone getting killed within five minutes of their house.

"Der?" he heard Stiles slurred, still mostly asleep.

Derek reached a hand down and softly run his fingers through Stiles hair, smiling when Stiles made a soft sound.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked moments later, eyes still closed.

Derek moved to right, reaching his arm over to grab his phone from the dresser.

“Ten minutes four,” ten minutes after checking himself, but he didn’t say the last part to Stiles.

Stiles hummed softly and turned over, moving from lying on his stomach to his back. Derek watched, fingers still running through Stiles’ short hair.

“Slept okay?” Derek was sure he didn’t need to ask. He listened to Stiles heart beat all night while he waited, comforting his boyfriend whenever he heard it beat faster.

Stiles just nodded, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Derek leaned down, wanting to give Stiles a kiss. When their lips finally met, it started off soft and gently. No pressure and no tongue. When Stiles licked Derek’s bottom lip, the older teen moved to pull back.

“Stiles---,” Derek started to say, but stopped when Stiles kissed him again.

The hand Derek had in Stiles' hair slid down to cup the back of his head, while the other grabbed onto smaller teen’s arm. Derek loved kissing and touching Stiles. To him, Stiles tasted and felt like heaven. It didn’t matter if it was just a simple kiss or if they were having sex, they were beyond words to him and usually he couldn’t get enough.

“Please,” Stiles begged softly.

Derek frowned when Stiles’ scent changed, turning slightly sour. The werewolf was still learning the different scents moods put off, but this one he had smelled on Stiles one time before; fear.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

Stiles turned his head, facing away from Derek. Times like this Derek wished he could read minds, but sadly werewolves couldn’t do that.

“It’s just,” Stiles began, sniffling softly, “I’m scared, you know? The killer is out there somewhere, and he or she is probably planning on killing someone else.”

Derek’s hand on Stiles’ arm tightens, but only just a tad. He may only be one person, but he would do everything in his power to protect his boyfriend, even if it meant killing someone.

“I promise you, Stiles, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

When Stiles didn’t turn to look at him, the hand on the back of Stiles’ head grabbed a hand full of hair and moved his head for him. Stiles inhaled sharply and looked Derek in the eyes. The older teen smirked when Stiles’ scent went from sour to a slightly bitter smell.

“You hear me?” Stiles nodded, unable to form words. Derek released Stiles’ hair, meanwhile he placed soft kisses on the younger teen’s face, starting with his forehead and stopping at his lips. Once there, Stiles’ lips parted, allowing Derek’s tongue to slide in.

Stiles moaned and wrapped an arm around Derek’s neck and the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Derek closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, knowing his eyes were changing from their usual green to steel cold blue. He pressed his body close to Stiles, wanting to feel the younger teen’s skin against his own.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, while rolling his hips against Stiles’, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other. Derek wanted to howl so bad when Stiles arched his back, eyes falling shut with a loud groan. Quickly, Derek moved to remove his shirt, nearly ripping it before he finally got it off. Just as he grabbed the bottom of Stiles’ shirt, he stopped.

Stiles made an unhappy sound, but Derek told him to hush. When everything was quiet, minus their fast beating heart beats, that’s when he heard the sheriff’s car pull into the drive way.

………..

Scott let his head fall onto the stirring wheel of his mom’s head, wishing someone would just kill him already. He was on his way home after dropping off his mom’s lunch when the car decided it was going to stop working, ten minutes away from his house. He had no idea how this was even his luck. He would walk home, but after what happened last night, that was not going to happen. So with a heavy sigh, Scott reached into his pocket to take out his phone when he noticed something, he didn’t have his phone on him.

“How is this even my luck,” Scott asked out loud. He let out a breath before trying to start the car for the third time, hoping silently that the third time was the charm. When the car didn’t start or make a sound, Scott gave up. Seeing as walking was his only choice, Scott opened the door and got out of the car.

“At least the sun is starting to come up,” Scott muttered.

Seconds later after closing the door and locking the car, someone honked their horn a couple of times. Scott blinked and turned around, hoping it was someone he knew and not a stranger. He wanted to live to be at least thirty something.

Scott groaned when he saw the car, seeing that it was Jackson’s car. He didn’t want trouble, he just wanted to go home, and he would prefer to get there without a bruise or hurt feelings.

“Going somewhere, McCall?”

Scott took a deep breath and nodded, trying his best to act natural.

“Just heading home,” stated Scott. He began to feel uneasy when Jackson just stared at him, then jumped back when he reached over to open the passage seat.

“Get in,” said Jackson, looking at Scott when he didn’t make a move to get in. He raised a brow at Scott, who was looking at him with a baffled look.

“Um…”

Jackson rolled his eyes, looking like he was starting to feel annoyed.

“Get your ass in the car. NOW.”

Scott quickly moved to get inside Jackson’s car, wincing when he slammed the door once inside the car. He tilted his head to the side and looked over at Jackson, who was looking at him.

“What?”

For a moment Jackson just kept staring at him, eyes moving downward for a few seconds. With a cough, Jackson moved to sit up in his seat, frowning slightly.

“Seatbelt.” With that, Jackson shifted the gear and drove off, while Scott hurried to put his seatbelt on. The whole ride to his house was very quiet and awkward, as he was used to riding with Stiles or his mom, if not both. So the quietness made him feel uneasy.

Scott let out a small breath when they were just a red light away from his house, meaning he could get away from this awkwardness and find a way to get his mom’s car towed. Just when the light turned green, three people decided that now would be a good time to cross the road.

“The fuck,” Jackson growled, honking his horn. Two of the three just kept walking, while one stopped right front of the car. The guy was an older fellow, more likely the same height as Scott. The guy turned his head to look at them.

Scott leaned over to the dashboard, brows furrowed. Just as the guy finally decided to walk across the street to join the others, Scott thought he saw the guy’s eyes flash bright red. But that couldn’t be right; no human had eyes that could flash a red color like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! It's short, but all the chapters after this will be 2500 to 3500 words, if not longer. >.> So, the fun shall begin after this!

Derek moaned softly while both hands tightly grabbed onto Stiles’ hips, holding the younger teen steady while he straddled Derek’s lap. It had been a little over a week since Stiles found the body in the woods, so things were kind of back to normal. Well, normal as things could be. No one was allowed out in the woods after midnight, and to never walk alone when it got dark.

The werewolf was ok with that, as someone was always with Stiles, whether it was him, Scott or the sheriff; Derek knew his boyfriend was safe, even with humans.

“Derek?”

Derek tilted his head to the side, smiling when he locked eyes with Stiles. One hand moved to the younger teen’s shoulder, while the other stayed at Stiles’ hip. Today was a Saturday, so Derek and Stiles spent most of the day hanging out and doing a little bit of shopping before coming back to Derek’s house. They had the house to themselves, as everybody was off doing something or another.

Stiles returned the smile before leaning down, pressing a kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek felt somewhat bad, because he knew what the younger teen wanted, something he wasn’t ready to give him yet. Stiles wanted to have sex, he could tell by both his scent and heartbeat. His usual sweet scent had a bit of bitter smell to it, the bitterness getting stronger as Stiles grinded downward onto Derek’s lap.

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t want to have sex. Sex was something he would love to have with the human, and much more. The problem lied in the fact that werewolves had something humans didn’t have, a somewhat big something.

Knots.

This is why they had yet to have full intercourse. They had played around a few times, even gone as far as to have sex with their underwear on. Derek just wasn’t ready to tell Stiles.

Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ shoulder to the back of his head, gently moving the younger teen’s head to the side. Derek licked a path from Stiles neck to his ear, and then nuzzled his shoulder softly with the tip of his nose. Derek fought the urged to claim the human. His wolf had been fighting him hard to finally claim Stiles, to make him theirs and their only. But he wouldn’t never do that to his boyfriend until Stiles agreed to be claimed.

Derek felt the tip of his fangs against his lip, cutting the flesh before he managed to regain control. This was also the other reason they were not sexual active yet, Derek’s control. Usually, his control was tight on his wolf, but for some reason Stiles…

“Stiles?” Derek mumbled, face hiding in Stiles’ neck.

Stiles didn’t say anything, just pressed his body closer to Derek’s. The human’s hands went to Derek’s waist, fingers sliding against the belt. When Derek felt like he had enough control, he pulled his head back and licked his now healed bottom lip.

“Feel like being playful?” Stiles smirked, softly undoing Derek’s belt.

Fuck, did he want to say yes. How he would love to have Stiles’ hands on his dick, touching it, stroking it until he came. However, he was afraid of popping a knot. Times like this he hated being a werewolf.

“I do,” Derek smirked back, hands quickly going to work to unbutton Stiles’ pants. Just as Derek had Stiles’ pants pulled down, someone rushed into his room. Both Derek and Stiles froze, unsure who the person was. It took a second for Derek to inhale the scent to realize that it was his younger sister, Cora.

“Derek! Mom said I had to get you, that you probably…” Cora paused, blinking at Derek and Stiles, seeing that both had their hands in the other’s pants. “Um, anyways, mom needs you, now.”

-_-_-_-_-

Sheriff John Stilinski frowned while looking the dead body over, seconds later let out a few curse words as the crime scene crew moved around him. This was the second body to be found in the woods, in the same spot the first body was found. The only differences he could see was the body had been a teenaged girl, everything else the same. Blue paint on her face, small holes in her face (which they found out with the last body was that the holes had seeds in them), chest cut opened.

John ran a hand through his hair, feeling tired from the crazy week. He figured just like the last body, the girl’s heart was probably going to be missing. He had no idea what to make of this. In his many years of being on the police force, never had he came across something like this.

John moved to stand, eyes roaming around the crime scene. Nothing looked bothered. A small puddle of blood was next to the body, but that was it. No footprints, wheel tracks, no nothing. They only thing they managed to find was what looked like animal prints.

Last he checked, animals couldn’t rip opened a person’s chest and pull out their hurt. This wasn’t a horror movie, crazy stuff like that didn’t happen in real life.

-_-_-_-_-

Stiles glared at Cora, arms folded at his chest. Derek ran off ten minutes ago after being told his mother needed him, that it was very important. Stiles was smart enough to know that he couldn’t and shouldn’t be upset at Talia, so he decided it would be safer to be annoyed at Cora.

“Staring draggers into me isn’t going to bring him back faster,” Cora stated, looking amused.

Stiles huffed out a breath, refusing to answer her. He didn’t care how immature it made him look. He was moments away from getting some action from Derek, so he had every right to be mad at her, even if it was just her bad timing.

Cora rolled her eyes, then wrinkled her nose, looking like she smelled something bad.

“You know, you could have just knocked, it’s something most normal do.” Stiles wiggled around a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable where he was sitting. When how he got for an answer was a shrug, Stiles sighed out.

Three hours later Stiles was asleep in Derek’s bed, wearing only his boxers and one of Derek’s shirts. He hummed when he felt a warm body pressed against his body, thinking it was Derek. At first Stiles’ brain didn’t notice that it was a body of fur that was touching his bare skin, not muscle or human flesh. When Stiles finally started to wake up, his body went tensed when he heard a low growl.

Stiles slowly turned his head, scared to see who and what was in Derek’s room with him. When he finally looked at the creature, he gasped out, locking eyes with a huge, black wolf that had red eyes.


End file.
